Jadelyn August West
by sshaw101
Summary: Nothing about Jade has even been easy...including her life. As crazy as things seem-with all the twists and turns-things somehow turned out right. My take on Jade's Life Story by xBadeTrainx.


**Hello! So this is sorta based off two fics, mentioned down at the bottom. I'm so unreliable, so just don't even ask. So I got my wisdom teeth out. Fortunately I was nothing like Trina. It doesn't hurt too much, but I was almost in tears yesterday because I haven't really been able to eat since Tuesday (when I got them out). So anyway, without further ado, the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I don't even have any wisdom teeth (never did have top ones)**

* * *

Jadelyn August West

Jonathan picks the first name

Marilyn gets the middle

Their house is small

Their hopes are big

...

Jadelyn is two and a half now

The house gets smaller

Mommy brings home two babies

Sophia Bae and Elliana Lucy

...

A new family moves next door

They have a three year old son

The same age as Jadelyn

His name is Robert

He calls himself Robbie

He's awkward and shy

But Jadelyn finds him funny

...

They start school in the fall

It's only a couple days a week

Next year they'll be big kids

Three days instead of two

...

In a blink of an eye they're in kindergarten

They make new friends

Andre is nice

He plays music real good

Caterina is well…interesting

She's like a walking rainbow

But Jade likes it

"Call me Cat like the animal" the small girl says

It just seems to fit her perfectly

...

By six they're up to four kids

Avery Claire they name her

Mommy and Daddy start fighting more and more

Jadelyn tries to stay strong

But even the toughest six year old can't be brave forever

...

"Did you hear about the new kid?"

"Yeah, I think he's from Canada"

The teacher comes back into the room

The students are silent

She scans the room

"There's an empty sit next to Jadelyn"

The little boy sits down

Their lesson begins

...

Jade learns his name is Beckett

You can call him Beck sometimes

But never Becky

Jadelyn likes his fluffy hair

He joins their group of friends

...

One day Daddy leaves

He doesn't come back for a week

"Daddy's back!" the older girls scream

He doesn't stay for long

...

Jadelyn is seven now

She doesn't need Daddy as much

But Soph and Ellie and Avery do

Daddy sends Mommy a packet of papers

The words are much too big for a second grader

But Jade knows what they mean

Andre's parents used to fight too

He says they're some word with a "d" now

...

It's late July

Daddy's been gone for half a year

He comes to her eighth birthday party

He brings a girl named Crystal

She looks too young to be Daddy's friend

She looks more like her older sister

Daddy makes it clear that she's legal

Legal to do what?

Jadelyn doesn't know

...

Daddy's married again by Christmas

By summer Jadelyn has a little brother

Mason Joshua West

Despite his mother

Jade loves him to death

Crystal hates kids

Or at least ones that aren't hers

...

Life is pretty regular for a few months

Or at least as normal as they could get

That is until Avery starts pre-school

Mommy seems tired

A lot more than usual

Jadelyn contributes it to four young kids

...

Mommy's not there one day

Daddy's there instead

With Crystal, the baby, and her yappy dog

He tells them Mommy is sick

They'll have to go to his house after school

...

Mommy comes home that night

She talked to Jadelyn first

She is the oldest after all

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course" is her reply

"My Jadelyn, be strong"

"I'll try, Mommy, I'll try"

"Never stop smiling my Jadey Bear"

...

Jadelyn's nine now

But Jadey Bear will always be Mommy's nickname

Mommy gets worse

Jadelyn decides to shorten her name

It's Jade now

It was getting too old anyway

...

Her tenth birthday roles around

Mommy's lost almost all her hair now

She much paler

If that's even possible

They spend the summer with Daddy

Crystal just fakes a smile

And tells them everything will be fine

Mommy's medicine isn't working

They try one last time

It starts to work

...

Mommy is "all better" now

The girls go out to celebrates

That is minus Crystal

The waiter is very handsome

His name is Michael

He offers to pay for ice cream

Jade likes Mike

He's like Daddy but better

...

They're married two years later

Jades a teenager now

She gets to be the maid of honor

Sophia and Ellie are bridesmaids

Avery's the flower girl

Daddy and his family are invited

Only Daddy comes

He's gone the moment it's over

He leaves without a word

...

Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade

It's the five of them against the world

They're all accepted into Hollywood Arts

The most prestigious school of its kind

...

Sophomore year Jade gets a boyfriend

Fluffy haired Beck Oliver

She also gets another sister

Amelia Kennedy

Jade calls her Mia

...

Andre is honored in the big showcase

He gets to work with a junior

Her name is Trina Vega

Her ego is way too big

Jade can see she's just insecure

...

Something happens

Her tongue is engorged

Trina's sister fills in

Her name is Victoria

Everyone calls her Tori

...

Tori is perfect

She takes everything from everyone

She doesn't mean to

It just happens

Jade and Cat are pushed to the back burners

They don't care

They still have each other

...

End of junior year

The Thursday night of high school

Beck and Jade break up

They're back together by Christmas

Over nine months apart

Just enough time for another baby

Ryan Beckett

Named after his future brother-in-law

...

Graduation is just around the corner

Jade and Tori are friends now

A conversation she wasn't supposed to see

And small talk at an award show

That's all it takes to jump start

...

They're finally alumni of HA

Cat cries as she clings to her friends

"Jadey I don't wanna grow up"

Jade pats her back

She quotes one of their favorite songs

"'Every little thing gonna be all right"

...

I know what you're thinking

But Jadey and Jadey Bear are totally different names

Two different names

From two people she adores

...

Andre pulls Jade into a tight hug

"Imma miss you Jay"

He's the only one that can call her that

Try and she'll break your arm

...

She and Robbie do their old handshake

"It's time to float away my butterfly"

"Be free" she responds

Jade smiles at the memories

...

Tori embraces Jade a bit too tightly

They'll never be like Jade and Cat

But they can be close…right?

"Thank you…for just being you"

"You too, Vega, you too"

...

Beck's the last goodbye

Remember when your mom was sick

Remember what she told you

To make you feel better

"My Jadelyn, be strong"

"Shut up you sap" she tells him

"I'll see you in a few hours

And tomorrow

And the day after that

We're going to Juilliard together"

"I know" he tells her

...

They kiss

Long and passionate

They hear tiny giggles from behind

Then the pitter patter of small feet

Mia runs to Beck

He turns around

And catches her right in time

...

Beck's family comes over

They all go out to dinner

Jade's three sisters and Beck's one

Plus his girlfriend equals five

Beck Oliver

Alone with not one

But five girls

He wishes he sat next to Mike

...

The summer goes by too quickly

The six friends take one last trip together

They head down to Panama

It's a lot better than Yerba

They've got memories to make

...

They all cry when the week's over

Yes, even Jade sheds some tears

By next week

They'll all be at college

All scattered across the country

They promise to keep in touch

...

Fast forward three years

College is almost over

Beck and Jade

Central Park

Christmas time

They're bundled up

Sipping cups of coffee

She turns to ask him a question

He's on one knee

She's speechless

Finally she utters the word

The word she's been waiting to tell him

Since the very first time they kissed

"Yes"

Everyone around them cheers

But they only notice each other

...

They get married

Right after graduation

The beginning of June

Her dress is surprisingly white

But with a black sash

Mia's their flower girl

Ryan's the ring bearer

Their sisters are bridesmaids

Mason gets to be a groomsmen

Her dad walks her down the aisle

He doesn't stay long at the reception

...

For two years it's just them

Plus Benvolio and Winthrop

Her dog and bunny

But something's missing

...

A year later their son is born

Damien Ryan Oliver

Two years pass

They're up to two boys

Damien plus Jeremy Kenneth

The next year

Beck gets his princess

Lucy Elizabeth

Three years later

They're family is complete

Not one but two babies

A boy and a girl

Keegan John and Brooklyn Nicole

...

A month later her dad dies

Heart attack they said

He hasn't really been in her life

But that doesn't stop the hurting

Jade cries for real

The first time in years

Probably since her mom got sick

...

The day of the funeral

It pours all day

Crystal hands Jade an envelop

It's jam packed with letters

They're handwritten and dated

Each one a week apart

By none other than Jonathan West

It starts the day she's born

And ends the day he died

...

She starts the minute she gets home

He tells her all his regrets

How he wishes things were different

He tells her about the divorce

"Daddy never meant to hurt you"

He tells her how lucky she is to have Beck

"Never let that boy go"

He tells her how wonderful her life turned out

"Those kids of yours are gorgeous"

He tells her how everything went wrong

"I'm so sorry, Jadelyn, I'm so sorry"

Finally he tells her how proud he is

"You've always been so strong Jade"

"I don't know how you do it"

...

A tear slips from her eye

Jade's so engrossed with the letters

She doesn't notice Beck at the door

He's still in his suit

She's still in her dress

...

"Hey" he says

"Hey" she replies back

She hands him the letters

He reads them all

"He always did love you"

Jade breaks down for the second time that week

...

Their daughter stands at the door

Watching Mommy cry

Watching Daddy comfort Mommy

Mommy's still sad

...

She gets her brothers

They go jump onto the bed

Mommy, Daddy, Dame, Jem, and Luce

Everyone is laughing

...

They hear the babies crying

Beck gets the twins

Jade looks at her family

She thinks of all the events

The ones that lead to this

...

She thanks God for all four of her parents

Yes even Crystal

For her brothers and sisters

She wouldn't be the same without them

For her loving husband

Together they defied the odds

For her beautiful kids

They keep her going

Especially in times like this

For her wonderful friends

Jade couldn't live without them

Jade can't remember a time she felt happier

...

As she's going to sleep

An old family movie plays in her head

"What is your name?"

"Jadelyn August West"

"How old are you today Ms. Jadey Bear"

"I two" the small child answers

She holds up her fingers

"And who loves you?"

"Mommy and Daddy love me and I love thems"

She goes over and kisses them on the cheek

The two adults pick up the little girl

They attack her with kisses

The video ends with a freeze frame

Mommy, Daddy, and Jadelyn

Laughing at each other

* * *

**This idea came from xBadeTrainx. Go check 'em out! This is based on Jade's Life Story and a little bit of Dreams As Heavy As Cement by imlaughingnow. I based pre-school off of my experience. Did everyone see all those cast pics from a few weeks ago. It melted my heart, especially the Elavan ones? Plus their duet! It's like I've died and gone to heaven. Also I'm loving Twisted and Sam&Cat, although I keep seeing Danny as Beck and I wish they mentioned people from Victorious and/or iCarly. Anyways, how'd I do with this? Let me know :) ****I really have no other words.**

**-Sami**


End file.
